watashi no namae deska ?
by evils-roses
Summary: tokio hotel légerement yaoi twincest/inspi nana/ quel est ton nom ? être japonaise en allemagne, être une étrangère partout, un jour d'hiver dans la neuge tout changera, et toi tu changera avec moi. fic terminée
1. vent

Auteur : evil-roses la vampire qui aimerait bien être un Tanuki

Note : cette fan fic ne parle pas que des Tokio Hotel. Ils ne sont qu'un support pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire qui s'apparente plus a une nouvelle qu'a une fan fic. Asaki n'existe pas, et il ne relate pas d'éléments réels.

Note2 : tout le monde peu vivre ses rêves, il suffit d'y croire

Résumé : Asaki est une japonaise immigrée en Allemagne, orpheline, elle travail pour gagner sa vie et est indépendante. Elle vie dans son monde puisque personne ne compte pour elle. A la suite de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux sa vie va changée. Et grâce à elle ils vont réaliser leur rêve mais jamais il ne l'oublieront.

Vocabulaire pratique de cette fan fic.

kokatsu : table avec couverture chauffante typiquement japonaise…

Tanuki : ce sont des esprits qui ont la capacité de modeler les objets ou leur apparence a leur guise. Ce sont aussi des animaux qui existe mais qu'en Asie.

Kogaru : équivalent de pouf qui se prostitue occasionnellement.

Asa signifie matin et ki esprit. Donc Asaki signifie esprit du matin

Ma signifie espace temporel, Ri le profit et Sa la différence donc Marisa, le profit des différents temps voilà ce sont les clés de compréhension de cette fan fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Review ?

OooO

Le ciel était gris et encombré de nuages quand ils sont entrés dans la salle de classe de mon collège. Assise au fond de la classe je n'avais même pas remarquer que la porte c'était ouverte. Je suis toujours au fond alors je ne fais pas souvent attention aux personnes qui entrent ou qui sortent des salles de classe. Quand ils sont entrés tout le monde c'est mis a murmuré, et j'ai levé la tête pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux. On avait annoncé leur venue il y a quelques jours mais je n'ai pas fait attention à la rumeur. Je l'ai est regarder, en coin, sans faire attention. Mais les autres élèves semblaient fascinés. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Mais moi je ne comprend jamais rien aux autres. Ils étaient deux garçons, pas très grand, dans la moyenne mais ils semblaient se ressembler bien que leur style différé en bien des points, de la coupe de cheveux, à leur style vestimentaire. Mais comme d'habitude je n'ai pas fait attention. Je regardais par la fenêtre en espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas. Je n'avais pas envi de rentrer sous la pluie. Même si j'aime bien les soirées pluvieuse, sous mon kokatsu, avec un bon bouquin et de la bonne musique de ma terre natale : le Japon

. D'ailleurs un des nouveau ressemblé à un héros de manga avec son sourire enfantin et sa coiffure d'hérisson. de quoi me rendre encore plus nostalgique. Le second semblait plus dur, il avait ce regard qu'on les grand frère sur leur petit frère. Alors je me suis dis que si il avait un regard comme celui ci il ne pouvait qu'être sympathique. Le professeur c'est adressé a la classe mais tout le monde savait se qu'il allait dire.

« bien, silence je vous pris… je vous demande d'accueillir ces deux nouveaux élèves, qui passeront le reste de l'année scolaire avec nous, dans notre établissement. Vous pouvez vous présenter.

et on dit quoi ?

demanda timidement le hérisson. Il était plutôt mignon avec son air androgyne, au japon il serait devenu la coqueluche de la classe. Mais ici, en Allemagne il passerait sans doute pour un homosexuel, avec ses yeux maquillés de noir, et ses habits punks et moulants, qui accentuait les courbes de son corps fin, pas encore tout a fait adulte. Tout le monde rigola évidemment mais le prof le regarda de travers, comme je l'avais prédis, ce jeune homme choqué l'opinion publique, moi ça ne me faisais rien, au Japon, des garçons comme ça il y en a plein.

« et bien vous pouvez dire ce que vous aimez, et les loisir que vous avez… répondit finalement le professeur.

d'accord… alors, je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, j'ai 14 ans et j'aime chanter, écouter Néna et mon frère… Comme loisir, je chante dans un groupe et je joue au jeux vidéos. Voilà.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Mais le fait qu'il est dit qu'il chantait dans un groupe, allai sans doute susciter de vives rumeurs. Ici tout va si vite et les mensonges se propagent plus rapidement que la vérité, et les vérités les plus honteuses, finissent toujours par se savoir, même si on fait l'effort de bien les dissimuler. Le professeur se tourna vers le deuxième nouveau. Il semblait presque plus provoquant que Bill. Il arborait des dreads suffisamment longues pour qu'il les ai attachées en queue de cheval. Il portait des vêtements où l'on aurait pu le rentrer trois fois dedans sans le moindre accrocs. Il avait des traits fins et un piercing sur la lèvre inférieur. Encore un point qui allait susciter des rumeurs dérangeantes. Décidément je hais ce pays. Il c'est avancé en traînant son sac, toujours avec ses manières provocantes, comme si il cherché à montrer sa supériorité. Mais son regard me disait que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour une autre personne.

« je m'appelle Tom Kaulitz…je suis le jumeau de Bill.

il y eut une vague de murmures. Ils étaient donc le frère jumeau de Bill. Ils se ressemblaient si peu. J'avoue que sur le coup je fus moi aussi un peu surprise par cette découverte mais comme d'habitude je ne laissais rien paraître.

« c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? demanda le professeur.

pourquoi ? je devrais dire autre choses. Je n'aime rien en particulier à part jouer de la guitare… Ah. Si. Il y a une chose que je déteste. Qu'on juge les gens sur leur apparence. »

Cette phrase s'adressait comme une menace aux autres élèves de la classe. Je n'y fit pas garde. Je ne leur parlerais pas, et eux ne parleront pas non plus ; donc je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, enfin c'est ce que je croyais… le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda où il allait placé les deux jumeaux. De toute façon il n'avait que trois choix possible : au fond, devant moi ou à côté de moi, à droite et à gauche.

« bien Bill tu te mets devant Asaki, et Tom à côté d'elle. » tout le monde ricana, bien entendu. Ils allaient être à côté de la jap'. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un fantôme ou un souffre douleur mais leur venin ne m'avais jamais blessée, tout simplement par ce que je n'ai jamais fait attention au morsure. Ils ont traversé la classe. Tom a balancé son sac sur la table a gauche, celle à côté de la fenêtre. Bill s'installa plus posément devant moi. Mais il ne tarda pas à se retourner pour adresser un grand sourire à son frère. Le cours commença et déjà je sentais mon esprit s'en aller loin très loin d'ici. quelque par dans un monde où il 'y a ni préjugés, ni rumeurs destructrices. La feuille de cours devant moi c'est remplie, mais je ne sais pas trop comment, ni de quoi elle parlait. Je faisais l'effort d'écrire en allemand mais c'était encore pour moi un exercice difficile. L'allemand je ne l'avais quasiment jamais écris. Parlé oui, mais écris cela ne faisait que deux années que je me livrait chaque jours à cette torture culturel. Je me souviens que les deux frères ont passé à peu prés 90 de l'heure à discuter. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Quand la sonnerie a retentie, tout le monde s'est levé dans un assourdissant brouhaha de raclements de chaises et d'exclamations de joie. Le professeur interpella la délégué et les deux jumeaux. La déléguée s'appelait Mike ( a prononcé Mikeu c'est un prénom féminin et masculin) c'était une fille blonde aux yeux bleu toujours bien habillée et arrogante. Une personne détestable selon moi, un modèle selon d'autre. Le professeur demanda à la fille de présenter l'établissement aux deux nouveaux. La jeune fille me relança un regard méchant et déclara de son fort accent de kogaru :

« Asaki, n'a rien a faire elle n'a qu'a leur montrer. Et puis j'ai une réunion des déléguées aujourd'hui

oui tu as sans doute raison. Asaki viens ici ! m'apostropha le professeur comme si j'avais été son chien. Mais je m'exécutais malgré tout.

Oui. Monsieur.

Tu veux bien te charger de Bill et Tom pour la semaine. Tu leur montrera comment fonctionne l'établissement

D'accord monsieur.

Bien. Bienvenue a vous jeunes hommes. »

Il sourit et nous laissa partire. Mike me décocha un sourire malveillant. Comme d'habitude. Les deux garçons me suivirent, ils échangeaient des sourire complice c'était presque dérangeant, comme si ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler.

« dis ? comment tu t'appelle ? »

me demanda Bill alors que nous longions le couloir qui menait au centre de documentation. Je lui est répondu. Juste mon nom, rien de plus rien de moins, juste ce nom si étranger ici, et si commun, là bas.

« c'est pas allemand ça ?

bravo Bill t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? ironisa Tom

tu peux rire. Tu viens d'où ? de Chine ?

Bill y a pas qu'en chine qu'on a les yeux bridés.

Je sais Tom… et arrête de m'embêter !

Ils commencèrent a ce chamailler. Je n'avais pas répondu a la question. Comme d'habitude.

« voilà le centre de documentation. On va prendre vos livres de classe. »

ils échangèrent un regard complice et entrèrent. C'était un lieu que j'aimais bien. Un lieu très lumineux et rempli d'étagères rassurantes. Des rayonnages où l'on peut se cacher dans les méandres d'un histoire. Un lieu silencieux où tout devient possible. Mais il y a souvent trop de personne désireuses de quitter ce monde pour que je puisse m'y sentir a l'aise. quand nous sommes ressorti deux mecs de la classes nous attendaient. Ils prétextèrent que le professeur s'inquiétait de notre retard.

« allez, venez ! asaki va pas mourir si elle vous lâche… et puis ce bahut c'est la merde y a rien a voir. Même pas dans les vestiaires des filles.

Déclara l'un d'eux. Bill me lança un regard désolé et commença a s'éloigner avec ceux qui deviendraient sans doute ses meilleurs amis. Tom le suivit et me lança un regard que je ne compris pas. Un regard que je n'arrivais pas à analyser. Comme si il remettait quelque chose à plus tard. Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparu avec les autres. Je n'avais pas envi de les suivre, mais je ne voulais pas être en retard non plus. De toute façon qui aurait le mot qui annoncerai mon absence. A moins que la missive ne soit expédiée au Japon personne ne le saura. Sauf moi.

**A suivre….**


	2. hiver

Auteur : bah, c'est moi !

Note : je ne crois en rien ni en personne, a part le roi des démons !

Note 2 : les trucs utiles pour comprendre :

Ômisoka : nouvel an japonais. A minuit on va au temple et le lendemain on va prier en kimono

Kombu : un des plats qui sont manger a l'occasion du nouvel an, le repas et entreposait dans des boites gigognes a quatre étages.

Ramen : pattes traditionnel japonaise, elles se mangent en soupe avec des légumes et de la viande maigre.

Vivienne Westwood : marque de vétements et accessoires plutôt punk voir Nana de Aï Yazawa

Kogaru :équivalent japonais de pouf' elles se prostituent occasionnellement, c'est un vrai un phénomène de société au japon…

OoO¤OoO¤OoO

Je suis montée sur le toit de l'établissement. Cet endroit vaste et vide, si vide, un peu comme mon cœur. Le ciel était changeant, parfois, les nuages le masquaient entièrement d'autre fois ils laissaient passer un peu de bleu. Le vent c'est levé. Un vent froid, un vent de décembre. C'était bientôt les vacances, mais ça n'allait rien changer. De toutes manières je passerais Noël et le jour dans l'an seule dans mon appartement du centre de Leipzing. Je vais comme, les années précédentes passer la soirée d'Ômisoka seule, à manger mon kombu que je me serait préparé seule. Et comme tous les ans depuis trois ans je prierais en kimono devant mon petit temple fait artisanalement.

Je suis montée sur le point le plus haut du toit. Assise en tailleur j'ai allumé un cigarette. J'ai goutté avec bonheur au goût âpre de la nicotine. Depuis combien de temps fumais je ? je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'ai quitté le japon sans doute. Depuis que ma tante ma glissé le paquet dans la poche de ma veste élimée. Depuis que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

Sur le toit tout était possible, une renaissance, comme un chute en enfer. Sauter c'est tellement simple. Il suffi d'enjamber la barrière. J'ai souvent contemplé le vide en dessous de moi en me disant que c'était trop facile de mourir. Et trop dur de vivre.

Une heure plus tard, je suis redescendu. La récréation était passé et je me suis mise au fond de la classe. Je savais que je sentais le tabac, je savais que j'avais séché une heure de math. Mais après tout. Je m'accoudé sur ma table en regardant par la fenêtre. Je sentit une odeur de linge propre. Et une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais légèrement sur la défensive malgré tout. Le nouveau me sourit. Tom je crois. Je ne suis pas certaine en une heure j'avais reconstruit dans mon esprit tout un monde, tout un univers. Et dans ce lapse de temps même très bref toutes les données de ma journée c'était effacer au profit de ce macrocosmes interne.

« tien ce sont tes cours, tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure.

« merci.

« de rien.

« mais, pourquoi tu m'as pris mes cours ?

Il m'a regardé surpris.

« parce que personne ne l'aurait fait sinon.

Cette phrase m'a fait mal, même si je savais que c'était vrai. J'avais toujours fermé les yeux sur ce fait, même si je n'en avais aucun doute. Il m'a tendu les feuilles de cours. Je les ai prises et je l'ai remercié en inclinant la tête. Il m'a sourit. Les autres élèves regardèrent la scène bizarrement. Sans doute allaient ils dire « tien des nouveaux s'intéressent à la jap' elle doit avoir couché avec ». Et comme si Mike avait lu dans mes pensées. A l'inter cours elle vint me voir.

« alors la jap' qu'est ce que tu as fait au nouveau pour qu'il te sourit comme ça ?

« rien.

« menteuse. Tout le monde sait que tu vie seule et que tu bosse pour vivre. Tu dois bien être payer, pourtant t'es pas si jolie que ça.

« Au japon on dit : celle qui dit que sa voisine se vend, c'est souvent pour cacher sa honte.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Evidemment qu'elle n'avait pas compris, si elle avait compris je serais sans doute au sol avec un énorme hématome sur la joue ou ailleurs. Quand la fin des cours sonna il se mit a pleuvoir. Une pluie fine, une bruine d'hiver. Il n'avait pas encore neigé, à cette époque de l'année c'était plutôt étrange. Je n'y faisais pas attention. Je n'y faisais plus attention. Pour moi le monde c'était résumé à très peu de chose, mon boulot et mes cours. C'était juste les éléments vitaux à ma survie physique. Bien évidemment, de l'argent m'arrivait du Japon pour que je vive décemment, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement si je ne voulais pas être trop seule. Mes petits boulots c'était plus pour m'occuper l'esprit que par nécessité mais ici c'était mal vue. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ici c'est tellement différent de là bas.

Je suis sortie, marchant dans les flaques d'eau ; devant le bahut il y avait un attroupement d'élèves de toutes les classes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait et ça ne m'intéressais pas. Je suis passé à côté d'un garçon qui a murmuré a son copain « t'as vue les nouveaux ils ont une voitures de stars, ça doit vachement marcher leur groupe, paraît que ce sont eux les Devilish, » Devilish, démoniaque, ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Sans doute l'avais je entendu ici, au hasard d'une rumeur.

Je suis rentrée à pied sous la pluie. J'aime bien la pluie par ce que je me dit que en Allemagne ou au Japon c'est la pluie qui vient du même océan. Peut être est ce la seule chose qui me fait dire que ce ne sont que deux terres pas si éloignée que ça. Je suis monté dans mon appartement. Au 7eme étage sans ascenseur. J'ai entendu des bruit étranges venant de l'appartement voisin. J'aimais mieux lorsque c'était la petite vieille qui y habitait. Quand je suis arrivée c'était elle qui m'avait à ça charge, je vivais dans l'appartement voisin mais elle s'occupait de moi et je me sentais moins seule. C'était elle aussi qui m'avais appris à écrire convenablement l'Allemand. Mais l'année d'après elle est morte me léguant son appartement et la plupart de ses biens. J'ai vendu ses meubles et ses habits, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de famille à part moi. Et maintenant je loue cet appart a qui en veut bien. Avec le loyer je paye le mien et je rembourse les factures à celui qui loue pour moi le studio où je vie. 25m² c'est pas énorme une salle de bain, une cuisine et une pièce de vie, mais c'est suffisant quand on est seule. L'autre appartement est beaucoup trop grand pour moi

Dans l'entré il y a un grand placard que j'ai transformé en bureau, bibliothèque. Sur la droite il y a la salle de bain, puis la cuisine et enfin le tout débouche sur la pièce principale. Il n'y avait pas grand chose : un canapé lit, mon kokatsu et une étagère qui prenait tout le mur du fond. Sur cette étagère il y avait la radio et la télé, enfin celles de la vieille dame. Avec le temps j'ai oublié son nom. J 'ai posé toutes mes affaires dans un coins et ai ouvert le store électrique qui caché la baie vitrée. Mon chez moi ne m'a pas paru plus lumineux. C'est ça le problème de la pluie.

J'ai sorti les devoirs de mon sacs, derrière la feuille de cours que Tom m'avait passé, il y avait une phrase écrite d'une autre écriture. « dommage que tu sois pas plus bavarde ». j'ai souri. Oui sans doute. J'ai passé le reste de ma soirée à travailler si bien que le lendemain quand le réveille a sonné je me suis recouchée. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien. J'avais la tête qui tournait et des vertiges. J'ai renoncé à aller au collège. J'ai appelé le Docteur. Il est venu tout de suite. Cet homme je le connaissais depuis longtemps, lui aussi venait du Japon. C'était un ami de mon pére.

« bon, et bien tu as une bonne grippe je vais te prescrire des antibiotiques et une semaine de repos. Mais dis moi tu vas faire quoi pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?

« rien. Je vais sans doute poser le faux sapin sur la table et regarder la télé en mangeant des ramens.

« je vois, si ma femme n'avait pas décidé de faire venir ses parents je t'aurais inviter pour passer les fêtes à la maison.

« merci c'est gentil de ta part, mais ça ira.

Dis je. Et il est reparti, en laissant l'ordonnance sur la table et un billet de 50 euros accompagné d'un petit mot qui me disait que c'était pour m'offrir mon cadeau de Noël. J'ai souri, cet homme avait beaucoup fait pour moi et je pouvais me confier à lui. Même si son emploie du temps était sur chargé il trouvait toujours un moyen pour venir me voir. Et durant cette semaine j'appréciais ses visites inattendu qui m'était un peu de couleur dans ma vie. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. On parlait en Japonais, ça me faisait du bien d'entendre ma langue natale. Mais quand il repartait il laissait toujours un vide dur à combler.

Je suis revenue au bahut, un lundi matin, en retard. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas pressée pour aller en classe. Quand je suis rentrée le professeur, le même qui avait accueilli les jumeaux, me lança un regard mauvais. Mais je n'y fit pas attention je suis allée m'asseoir au fond de la salle. Loin, dans mon monde à moi, celui qui est prés de la fenêtre à deux pas d'une autre galaxie

« Salut.

Je levais la tête. C'était tellement rare que quelqu'un me dise bonjour.

« bon…bon.. bonjour

bafouillais je pour toute réponse. Bill me sourit, ce sourire enfantin, si innocent. Je remarquais une boucle brillante sur son arcade sourcilière. Je lui fit remarquer.

« t'as vu ! ma mère m'a donné l'autorisation et je suis allé le faire mercredi ! pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

« j'étais malade.

« Bill arrête d'embêter les gens. Le coupa Tom en souriant. Il fait ça avec tout le monde, parce que Monsieur n'a pas d'ami.

« je t'emmerde Tom ! t'es aussi chiant que moi ! et puis je parle avec tout le monde si je veux !

« on dirait un môme de maternelle

« répète pour voir ! »

je souri en coin c'était amusant de les voir se bagarrer pour des broutilles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que eux, ils ne m'avaient pas jugé par mon comportement ou en voyant mes habits Vivienne Westwood. Ça m'a fait plaisir, ça a mis un peu de baume au cœur. Je me suis dis que tous les Allemands n'était pas comme cette kogaru de Mike. Quand les deux jumeaux eurent fini de se crêper le chignon nous sommes, enfin les autres sont sorti en récré. J'ai commencé à m'éloigné du troupeau pour retrouver mon chère et bien aimé toit. Tom m'a rattrapé en courant, bill sur ses talons.

« dis moi, comme t'as l'air solitaire tu connais pas un droit tranquille dans ce bahut.

L'intonation appuyée du mot « tranquille » ne m'a pas échapper et j'ai sous entendu, un endroit où on peut fumer et plus si affinité. J'ai acquiescé et les ai incité à me suivre. Bill était surexcité ça m'a fait sourire, décidément ces derniers temps je sourit beaucoup. Nous avons monté les escaliers qui menait à mon monde. La porte n'était pas férmée, elle n'était jamais fermée.

« wouaaaaaaa ! c'est super grand !

s'extasia Bill.

« chapeau ! je m'attendais pas à ça

avoua Tom.

« personne ou presque ne vient ici, dis je en allumant ma cigarette. Mais je peux partager mon monde si vous me promettez de ne le montrer à personne d'autre.

« compte sur nous, mais c'est ma première fois que tu dis une phrase aussi longue, tu as donc une langue !

« très drôle. Quand vous êtes arrivés sous avez dit que vous aviez un groupe.

« ouai ! s'exclama Bill, même que ça marche bien on joue quasiment tous les samedis !

« vous jouez quoi ? demandais je entre deux bouffées de fumé.

« Du rock ! d'ailleurs j'aime bien tes habits, tu les trouve où ?

« c'est des Vivienne westwood, mais c'est dur a trouvé en Allemagne ;

Il à eu l'ai dessus mais n'a rien ajouté, Tom le regardait, ou plutôt le surveillait. Je me demandais qu'elle était leur véritable relation. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver dans leur regard la fraternité. J'y voyais plutôt l'amour des jeunes amants. Je n'ai rien dit, il ne faut pas vendre la peu de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Plusieurs semaines, deux exactement, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées, bien que je n'en ai été que la témoin passive. Bill et Tom avait était surpris entrain de s'embrasser. J'avais tristement raison. J'ai vue leur état se dégrader. La rumeur a enfler, a tel point que les deux « coupables » passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur le toit. Je n'ai rien dit, juste écouté. J'ai vu leurs regards se ternir. J'ai vue cette rumeur les anéantir. Ils n'ont rien laissé paraître, ils ont supporté les brimades avec le sourire. Un sourire de star, un sourire qui sonne faux. Tout le bahut en parlait et je n'ai pu que me réconforter dans le fait que les humains sont vraiment stupide. C'est vrai que deux frères qui s'embrasse ce n'est pas banal, mais où est le mal ? chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut ! mais ici, les gens ont un jugement si grégaire. Un point de vue tellement troupeau que personne ne voit ce qui pousse les uns et les autres à agir.

Deux jours avant les vacances. J'étais sur le toit en tailleur, une clope au bec et une guitare entre les mains, je tentais d'échapper à l'ambiance empoisonnée du monde d'en bas. La guitare c'était une autre clé qui m'emmène dans un autre monde. Cette guitare, c'était une stagg électrique que je tenais de mon père. J'en jouait depuis mes 4 ans. Un vent froid et humide c'est brusquement levé, puis il c'est mis a neigé. Les premières neiges ! c'était un moment magique, comme si des centaines de papillons blanc voltigeaient dans le ciel pour rejoindre la terre. Un tapis blanc couvrait déjà le sol. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de dansait en chantant des poèmes traditionnelles japonais.

Soudain j'ai entendu des pas, et des sanglots. Je me suis arrêtée de faire la gamine. Et je suis descendu de mon perchoir ; ma guitare dans la main. J'ai eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Bill. Il était recroquevillé dans la neige. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient dans le blanc de la nouvelle neige. Et le long de son bras coulait un sang rouge, j'ai cru qu'il s'était coupé, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le scalpel dans sa main droite.

**A suivre…**


	3. neige

Auteur : une personne qui ne vous est pas étrangère

Note : bah voilà c'est le chapitre 3, elle n'a pas l'air de vous plaire cette donc… reviewwwwwwwww ! le tit bouton en bas a gauche

Note : je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mon travail. J'espère que vous ne copierez pas mon travail pour en faire du profit.

Note le truc pratique pour tout comprendre

Ler thé japonais est très amer et se boit sans sucre. Il y a aussi une longue cérémonie qui n'est quasiment plus pratiquée sauf dans des clubs ou dans des hôtels traditionnel pour montrer la culture japonaise aux touristes occidentaux

Hokkaido : île la plus au nord du japon il y neige environ 6 mois sur 12

Osaka : ville du centre japon dans la baie d'Hanma, c'est a quelques kilomètres de Kobe c'est aussi une des villes les plus puissantes du pays.

Yukata : kimono léger que l'on porte en été ou après le bains

Hanabi : série de feu d'artifices qui s'étendent de juillet à septembre.

¤O¤OoO¤O¤

Il m'a fallut du temps pour réaliser que Bill était en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il entaillait inlassablement sa peau. Le sang gouttait, fumant et poisseux. Je suis restée statique un moment puis, je l'ai apostrophé. Il a levé ses yeux embuaient de larmes.

« tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Il m'a regardé ébahit comme si j'avais dit une chose tellement grosse qu'il aurait fallut des décennies pour l'avaler. Je restais le plus placide possible, faisant en sorte que mon visage ne trahisse aucune expression. Même, dans ma tête j'étais folle de rage. Comment un gars aussi adorable et aussi joyeux que lui pouvait songer ne serait ce qu'une fois à accomplir cet acte idiot qui n'apporte rien à par, dans son cas, la tristesse des siens. Je ne supporterais pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai déjà vu trop d'horreur, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Biensûr s'était égoïste de ma par. Moi qui ne disais jamais rien sur mes souffrances, moi qui taisais chacun ce mes sentiments, moi qui gardais baissé le voile de ma vie. Mais pourtant je me suis dit que si lui mourrait alors j'aurais été stupide de croire que lui et son frère étaient moins idiots que la moyenne.

« Tu n'as rien à dire de plus ? Tu veux vraiment crever ? bah ! vas y je te retiens pas !

« - Asaki…je…

« - Il n'y a pas de je qui tienne. T'as toujours pas compris que si tu fais ça, tu rentre dans le jeu de tes bourreaux. Je pensais que tu étais moins stupide qu'eux mais je me suis trompée. Alors vas y meurs ! c'est pas moi qui vais te pleurer. Je m'en fou ! ma vie avec ou sans vous elle ne changera pas beaucoup.

« - mais Asaki… j'en peu plus de ses brimades et de ses regards… ça.. ça me fait mal.

« - par ce que tu crois que la vie c'est une station thermal ou un hôtel 4 étoiles avec vue sur la mer !

« - JE SAIS ! JE SAIS TOUT CA !

Hurla t il, en étouffant un sanglot. Ma diversion avait plus ou moins marchée par ce que maintenant il n'essayait plus de s'ouvrir les veines. Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains et ses larmes se mêlaient à son sang qui se mêlait lui-même à la neige, dessinant d'étranges monstres de tristesse. Je suis restée debout, avec sur le visage toujours cette impassibilité qui faisait tellement peur aux « autres ». Il s'est passé quelques minutes, puis, j'ai soupiré. Je me suis accroupie devant lui, à la hauteur de ses yeux. J'ai pris son menton entre mes doigts et je lui ai souri. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ du Japon je souriais vraiment à quelqu'un qui m'étais, pour ainsi dire, inconnu. J'ai observé attentivement chaque trait de son visage, admirait la couleur de ses yeux. Etre proche des autres est difficile quand on a eu pour toute compagnie son poste de radio et des héros d'un pays trop lointain. J'avais la sensation que mon cœur s'ouvrait pour la première fois, j'avais la sensation qu'un soleil invisible me protégeait et me réchauffait. On ne peu pas dire que ce que je ressentais à ce moment là pour ce garçon était de l'amour. c'était plutôt la redécouverte de la chaleur humaine. Je me suis souvenue de mon petit frère que j'ai due laisser là bas. A cette seule pensée ma gorge s'est serré.

« Bill, murmurais je. Il y a un proverbe chinois qui dit : Si quelqu'un te fait du mal , assied toi prés d'une rivière et attend de voir passer son cadavre. Et ma grand mère ajoutait : et si il souffre encore, tend lui la main pour le sauver de la noyade. Je me suis toujours dit que si on nous mettait des obstacles sur notre route c'est pour que nous pouvons les surmonter, et, allez plus loin.

« - … mais… ça fait tellement mal… tout au fond du cœur.

« - c'est ça la réalité, c'est souffrir, mais renies tu pour autant l'amour que tu porte a ton frère ?

Je savais que je tirais sur une corde sensible. Mais au fond c'était nécessaire. Le pauvre garçon tremblait comme une feuille. Je n'avais aucune certitude sur la véracité de cette maudite rumeur. Mais aujourd'hui le seul témoin de cet inceste, de ce lien qui semblait immorale, c'était cette neige, si pur qui ne jugeait personne et qui continuait de faire valser les rêves. Je sentais déjà dans mon cou la morsure du froid, mais au fond… Bill ne portait qu'un sweet et ses manches étaient remontées. J'ai enlevé mon écharpe et je lui ai mise autour de son cou. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il abîme sa jolie voix de gamin. Je me sentais bien maladroite, je ne suis pas un exemple pour les relations humaines. Quand il m'a parlé sa voix était plus grave et plus posée. Il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux, je n'ai pas détourné le regard.

« j'aime mon frère plus que tout au monde et je ne renoncerais jamais à son amour. Mais, je sais aussi que c'est mal… et c'est ça qui fait le plus souffrir, c'est de savoir que ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien.

« - sans doute… alors si tu aime ton frère ne fais pas cette bêtise. Même si je sais qu'ici, tout est possible, la renaissance comme la descente en enfer. Mais ne fait pas plaisir aux autres en jouant le jeu du suicide. »

C'est la dernière chose que je me souvient avoir dite. Je me souvient surtout de chacun de nos gestes. Je me souvient avoir bander ses plaies avec mon t-shirt de sport. Le sang a tout de suite imbibé le tissu. Ou aurait dit des pétales de roses sur cette neige qui ne cessait pas de tomber. Il m'a laisser faire sans rechigner je lui ai ôté le scalpel qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Je l'ai rangé dans mon sac en sachant pertinemment que si je me faisais prendre je serais renvoyé. Mais un renvois est bien peu de chose comparé à la satisfaction et le sentiment d'avoir un jour était utile à quelqu'un. J'ai mis ma guitare dans sa housse et j'ai chargé le petit suicidaire sur mon dos.

Tom n'était pas là, j'ai donc ramené Bill chez moi. De toute façon il est tombé dans les pommes avant qu'on ne soit arrivé à destination. Le plus dur a été de monter les 7 étages avec lui sur mon dos, plus son sac, plus mon sac, plus ma guitare. J'ai été stupéfaite de constater qu'il était atrocement léger. Je l'ai posé dans le canapé et ai entassé nos affaires dans un coins de la pièce principale. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse il m'avait dit quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas trouvé de réponse.

« et toi, est ce que tu as quelqu'un que tu aime plus que tout au monde ? ». Oui me suis je dit, il y a bien quelqu'un mais qui est beaucoup trop loin. Peut être même a t il oubliait mon visage. Peut être ne souvient il plus de mon nom. J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées quand Bill c'est réveillé. Quelque chose m'a alors frappé, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un de mon age et même de la classe mettait les pieds chez moi.

Il s'est accoudé et a observé chaque détail de la pièce. Comme je vis seule il n'y a pas beaucoup de désordre, mais surtout il n'y a quasiment rien qui témoignerais d'une trace de vie, j'aurais très bien peu disparaître du jour au lendemain personne n'aurait su qui vivait la dedans. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de décorer. Sur l'étagère il n'y avait que des livres et quelques cd. Je n'avais ni tableau ni affiche, j'avais vendu la plupart des bibelots de grand mère et j'avais entassé dans un carton ses souvenirs pour que jamais elle ne meurt vraiment. Il y avait une seule photo et Bill s'en saisit. Je ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il était dans mon monde je n'allais pas le lui cacher.

« - c'est qui sur cette photo ?

je pris le cadre. On y voyait un couple et deux enfants très jeunes. Je m'assis prés du petit chanteur et déposé sur la table une tasse de thé que j'avais sucré. Les occidentaux ne raffolent pas du thé amer.

« - A gauche c'est mon beau père, il venait d'Osaka mais il parlait couramment l'allemand, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père il est mort après ma naissance, il était étudiant allemand au japon. A droite c'est ma mère. Elle est né a Hokkaido la région la plus froide et la plus au nord du Japon. C'est là que nous avons vécue dans la ville D'Hakodate une ville où mer et montagnes se rejoignent. Ma mère a toujours voulu que j'ai les deux cultures, germano-nippone.

« - elle est jolie ta mère.. et le petit garçon c'est qui ?

« - le fils de ma mère et de mon beau père. Mon frère et la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Yuki.

« - pourquoi ne sont ils pas avec toi ?

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai longuement regarder le cliché avant de répondre. Sur cette photo il y avait ce que j'avais de plus beau et de plus secret. Sur cette photo ma Mère souriait de toutes ses dents, elle tenait dans ses bras mon petit frère qui était visiblement perplexe devant cet appareil photo. Nous étions tous en kimono en Yukata plus précisément. Une vague de souvenir me submergea. Des images que je n'avais pas oubliées mais que j'avais mises de côté pour ne plus jamais souffrir de leur absence. C'était pendant les vacances d'été pour Hanabi. Yuki faisait la tête parce qu'il ne se dépêtrait pas de son kimono. Maman rigolait et mon beau père nous avait offert de grosses barbes à papa pour voir le feu d'artifice. c'était un moment de ma vie que je n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

« - en fait… commençais je sans trop savoir ce que j'allais dire. En fait ils sont morts.

« - tous ? demanda Bill en devenant blême. Je suis désolé…

« - non, tu n'as pas à être désolé et puis non ils ne sont pas mort tout les 3. Je gardais Yuki un soir par ce qu'il était malade et que Beau papa et Maman devait allé à une soirée. Yuki n'allait vraiment pas bien, alors je les ai appelé. Ils se sont dépéché de revenir. Mais ils n'ont jamais atteint la maison. Un conducteur ivre les a percuté sur une route de montagne. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Du jour au lendemain on c'est retrouvé orphelin. J'avais 9 ans et yuki en avais 7. Comme maman n'avait plus de famille depuis peu, ma grand mère étant morte la saison précédente, il a fallut qu'on nous confit à la famille du père de Yuki. Mais étant donné que j'étais issu d'un premier mariage, ils on refusé de m'héberger. j'ai erré 3 ans de tantes en oncles, de cousins en cousines. Puis finalement ils m'on envoyé dans la famille de mon père. Seulement mon père était fils unique et il ne restais plus que ma grand mère que j'ai rejoint il y a deux ans. Mais, elle est morte l'an dernier. Et du coup je suis vraiment orpheline.

« - c'est triste comme histoire. Tu as raison je suis stupide.

« - non ! tu crois.

Il me fusilla du regard mais je me contentais de sourire, encore une fois.

« - toi tu avais mille raison pour faire ce que j'ai fait, et tu ne l'as pas fait ! quel courage !

je me rembrunis. Je me suis recroquevillée prenant mes genoux dans mes bras. Je ne le regardais pas. J'avais soigné ses blessures pendant qu'il dormait. Pourquoi avais je fait tant de chose pour ce garçon ? peut être par ce qu'au fond il me faisait un peu penser à Yuki.

« - tu sais ce n'est pas du courage. Dis je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Disons que c'est de la lâcheté. Mais aussi par ce que je ne désespère pas d'un jour retourner au japon chercher Yuki. Il m'a envoyé une lettre depuis que nous sommes séparé. Et cette lettre c'est ma raison de vivre. C'est ce qui fait que je pars travailler en me disant qu'avec l'argent que je gagnerais je prendrais un allé simple pour Tokyo, là où il vie depuis 4 ans. Mais … peut être qu'il m'a oublié ?

« - je t'admire. quelque part je me suis toujours plaint de ma vie, par ce que nos parents sont divorcés. Je ne suis pas patients et je manque de motivation. Mais quand je t'écoute je me dit que. Oua ! mais cette fille elle vit loin de sa patrie, elle a perdue tout ce qu'elle aimait, et elle trouve encore le moyen de venir m'aider et de me sauver de ma bêtise.

Je rougis. J'étais flattée, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Mais devait il vraiment m'admirer ? Je ne suis après tout qu'une coquille vide. Nous avons discuté. Je lui ai appris quelques mots de japonais. Et lui chantonnait, j'avais ressortie ma guitare et je tentais d'accompagner ses paroles, et sa musique. Je redécouvrait encore quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps n'avais je pas eu une soirée si animée ? depuis combien de temps n'avais je pas eu une compagnie comme celle de ce petit chanteur. Ma vie en noir et blanc a commençait a tolérer quelques étoiles de couleurs. Et dehors, la neige qui ne cessait de tomber.

A suivre… 

Bon bah voilà on pourrait croire que c'est fini, mais non il va encore se passer des choses, pas de lemon, pas de yoi en prévision mais voilà. J'espère que le suite vous plaira. Vos avis sont important ne l'oubliez pas.. review ?( le petit bouton en bas a gauche avec go dessus)


	4. rêve

Auteur : le retour des lapines vampires

Note : merci aux rares personnes qui me laisse des reviews, mais n'oubliez pas c'est le petits boutons en bas à gauche.

Note 2 : chacun peux s'envoler comme les rêves que l'ont porte en soit.

¤OooOooO¤

Bill c'est endormi rapidement. Je l'ai regardé dormir, j'aurais voulu le regarder dormir tous les soirs. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit Yuki et pas Bill le petit chanteur de Leipzig. J'ai soupiré, il devait voir un médecin, les pansements que j'avais fait été trop sommaire. Je n'avais pas envi qu'il meurt d'une infection cela aurait été bête après ce que nous venions de vivre. J'ai fouillé le sac de Bill, il ne m'en voudrait pas, j'espérais. j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais dans son carnet de correspondance. Je composais le numéro de téléphone les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi tremblais je ? Que devais je dire ? J'ai longuement hésité puis la tonalité a sonnée. Le temps que dura ces quelques sonneries me paru long, je me sentais idiote, c'était nécessaire, mais que dire ? Et à qui le dire ? tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, dans un étrange chaos. Pourquoi est ce que je paniquais, cela n'avait aucun sens, il suffisait de…

« - Allô ?

« - Heu… monsieur Kaulitz ?

« - heu oui, mais c'est Tom. Que puis je pour vous ?

Je soupirais de soulagement, si je parlais à Tom ce serait sans doute plus simple. Plus simple mais pas forcément moins difficile. Les mots se bousculaient et je n'arrivaient pas à émettre le moindre son. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« - c'est Asaki… dis je.

J'entendis un soupir de l'autre côté. Peut être lui avais je fait peur, il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ça. Mais au contraire, quand il me parla il sembla soulagé.

« - je pensais que c'était la police pour me dire que Bill était mort, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? ça fait plus de 4 heures qu'il aurait dût rentrer.

« - justement… Tu pourrais passer chez moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et puis tu pourra LE ramener, sa place n'est pas dans mon canapé.

« - Il est avec toi ?

Demanda t il surpris. J'affirmais que oui, et je lui donné mon adresse.

« - Bon j'arrive, je vais demander a Georg de m'amener.

« - c'est ton beau père ?

« - non. C'est un ami et notre bassiste, il a la conduite accompagnée.

« - mais il n'y aura personne.

« - et bien si, avec moi il est accompagné.

Puis il raccrocha, je me sentais stupide devant mon téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide. Je jetais un regard vers la rue en bas. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et inlassablement elle recouvrait tout d'un duveteux manteau blanc. Mais cette apparence inoffensive était trompeuse. La neige est un piège à rêves, elle semble si belle, et finalement on meurt de froid car les plus belles choses sont parfois les plus dangereuse. Comme la mort qui vous fait miroiter une délivrance et qui pourtant n'apporte que la souffrance. J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées, lorsque une voiture s'est arrêtée devant l'immeuble. Deux garçons sont sortis, un que je reconnaissais grâce à ses dreads remontée en queue de chevale, et un autre que je n'avais jamais vue, ou peut être que si, je ne sais plus très bien. J'ai allumé une cigarette, la vie c'est pareille que les cigarettes. La sonnerie à retenti. Je leur ouvrit la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent tout les deux. Ils me regardaient sans cillé. Géorg était plutôt petit pour un garçon de 16 ans mais il avait l'aura des personnes qui protègent dans l'ombre sans que l'ont s'en rende compte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais une telle chose. J'aurai due appeler le S.A.M.U et amener Bill à l'hôpital, mais au lieu de ça, je le cachais et je faisais venir son frère et non pas sa mère ou son père. J'ai invité mes deux hôtes à s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine.

« - vous voulais boire quelque chose, ou manger je n'ai pas grand chose, mais je serais ravie de partager. Dis je avec un demie sourire. « - et bien…. commença Georg, Tom l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« - non, ce n'est pas le moment des politesses, raconte nous tout, j'ai vue les bandages sur les poignets de mon frère.

J'étais étonnée, la voix de Tom était froide et dure, sur la défensive, comme si il se protégeait derrière une violence factice. Peut être se protégeait il de la tristesse ou de la colère, la colère de n'avoir rien plus faire et de ne pas avoir été au côté de son chère frère. Georg m'a lancé un regard entendu, je me suis un peu agitée sur ma chaise. Que dire ? Que faire ? Mais peut être suffisait il de dire la vérité, celle qui fait mal, celle qui blesse, celle qui ne laisse aucune place aux rêves. Alors j'ai dit la vérité, j'ai dit les mots qui font mal, j'ai raconté ce dont la neige avait était la témoin silencieuse. J'ai énoncé les faits sans les modifier j'ai juste dit ce que le temps avait observé sans vouloir nous arrêter. Tom a baissé les yeux, il a écouté Georg le surveillant comme un enfant turbulent.

« - alors, il a vraiment essayer ?

« - et plutôt deux fois qu'une, je préfère que vous le rameniez, il faut qu'il voit un médecin , je sais que j'aurais due appeler les pompier ou un truc dans le genre, mais j'ai pas osé.

J'ai baissé la tête, je me suis caché derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs, j'ai caché ma honte et ma bêtise. J'ai dissimulé ce que je ressentais au plus profond de mon cœur, quand j'ai levé les yeux, ils m'ont sourie chaleureusement, comme pour me rassurer.

« - Tu as bien fait… déclara Tom en se levant,

« - et je peux savoir pourquoi ? J'aurais due, non seulement l'empêcher, mais j'aurais du aussi le confier à des adultes, je ne suis qu'une mineure, j'aurais due appeler vos parents avant de faire quoi que se soit !

M'exclamais je à la fois amer et désespérée.

«- et qui aurais eu les mots pour le convaincre de les suivre ? Qui l'aurais convaincu de ne jamais recommencer ? Je sais à quel point mon frère peut être obstiné, quand il a une idée en tête rien ne l'arrête. mais toi ! Toi tu lui as dit les mots qu'il fallait, dur mais tellement vrai. Moi, dit il en baissant les yeux, j'aurais été incapable de lui mettre la vérité en face, je n'aurais pas su trouver les mots, je n'aurais fait qu'aggravé les choses. Ça fait du bien d'entendre les mots de la bouche d'un ou d'une inconnue.

« - Tom a raison, intervint alors Georg, je connais les jumeaux depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, pour savoir que si tu n'avais pas été là et si tu l'avais amener a l'hôpital il aurait recommencer et il y serait sans doute arrivé. Je ne sais pas très bien qui tu es, ni quelles sont vos relations, mais je sais une chose, c'est que tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

J'acquiesçais, évidemment que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas me sentir coupable. Car au Japon, on ne sauve pas les gens, on les laisse crever, c'est triste à dire mais nous considérons que la dette qui découle d'un tel acte est impayable. Je sais que j'aurais du être fière, et je l'ai été, un moment seulement, les sentiments que j'ai éprouvais ce jour là ont été aussi paradoxal que violents. Georg est allé récupéré Bill qui dormait toujours, mais peut être qu'il était inconscient ? Je ne sais pas. Tom pris le paquet de cigarette posait sur la table et en alluma une.

« -elle n'a pas le même goût que les cigarettes normales ? dit il en tirant une bouffé de fumée grise.

« -normale, ce sont des Seven star, des cigarettes assez connu au Japon, et assez banales, mais ici c'est une rareté.

« - tu es comme ces cigarettes, ajouta t il pensif, tu as goût différent, et tu es rare.

Je rougis légèrement. Il tira une dernière bouffée de fumée et me remercia pour ce que j'avais fait. Il me promis de me rendre la pareille, je doutais que cela fusse possible, mais on peu toujours rêver. Ils sont tous partis, mon petit chez moi, m'a soudain paru plus vide que d'habitude. je suis donc allé me pelotonner sur le canapé, la place où Bill avait dormi était encore toute chaude de sa chaleur. Cette chaleur qui avait fait fondre la glace de mon cœur et dégagée mes anciens rêves.

Les deux jours qui ont précédés les vacances, les jumeaux ne sont pas venu. Je ne leur est pas pris les devoirs, ni les cours, d'autre l'ont fait pour moi. Même si cette rumeur demeuré présente comme un poison ou un parasite, les deux garçons n'en restaient pas moins des « idoles ». Mike a été plus désagréable qu'accoutumée, elle n'était déjà pas un cadeau…Je la soupçonnais de nous avoir vue, Bill et moi, ou de savoir une chose dont je n'avais pas eu la connaissance. Vers 14 heure au tout début de notre dernière heure de cour, elle est venue me voir. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Si seulement cette fille ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Quelque chose d'immatériel que l'on peu détruire d'un regard. Elle ne me fait pas peur, mais je sais qu'elle cause beaucoup d'ennui. Ce n'est pas une personne intéressante, c'est une coquille vide. Et je la trouve encore plus détestable que moi, par ce qu'au fond je lui ressemble.

« - Alors, la Jap' t'en a fais quoi des deux pd ? tu les a mangé comme les chiens dans ton pays ?

« - On ne mange pas de chiens, ni d'humains au Japons, c'est en Chine, révise ta géographie.

« - tu te prend pour qui ! avec tes fringues de clocharde ! De toute façon je sais bien que l'autre hérisson il a voulu se suicider. Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? tu lui a fait des trucs, ça l'a traumatisé par ce que t'es une fille ? c'est vrai, lui il c'est une tapette ! d'ailleurs si ça se trouve lui et son frère ils ont fait plus…

Là j'ai vue rouge, comment osait elle les insulter, comment osait elle dire des choses pareilles ! Que savait elle ? Elle ne savait rien, elle, elle n'est qu'une image elle ne peu pas comprendre. Je ne m'était jamais mise en colère. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai jamais fait attention aux autres, je ne les ai jamais écouté, je n'ai jamais affronter leur regard. J'ai toujours préféré la fuite sur le toit, là où personne ne pouvait me prendre mes rêves. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, je me suis levé, je la dépassais à peine. Je lui parlé froidement et calmement, par ce que la glace noie les flamme des cœur les plus chaud.

« - Tu les juges, Alors que tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne les connais pas. Que connais tu des autres ? Tu souffre au point de faire passer l'image avant le fond ? Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ceux que tu blesse. Et qu'est ce que ça peu faire qu'ils s'aiment, toi tu ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, par ce que toi, tu ne connais que celui qui vient du corps, cet amour pour lequel on te paye. Et tu oses encore juger ! regarde toi d'abord dans un miroir. Moi je ne suis pas une fille facile. J'ai plus de fierté que toi.

Elle a levé son poing. Je ne l'ai pas évité. Elle m'a fait mal. Tout le monde autour de nous, c'est tut, moi je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste rigoler. Un rire amer certes, mais un rire tout de même.

« - tu vois bien que j'ai raison, ne dit on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Je ne te rendrais même pas ton coup, je n'ai pas envi de me salir d'avantage.

Je n'ai rien ajouté de plus, je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la salle. Ils se sont tous écarté, comme si j'avais été atteinte d'une maladie quelconque mais particulièrement contagieuse. Je ne me suis pas retournée, j'ai avancée, la tête haute. Oui je suis fière, et alors ?

A suivre… 


	5. promesse

Auteur : me et re me

Note : Les promesses nous font vivre, puisqu'il faut toujours les tenir.

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il n'est pas forcément très intéressant mais il est important pour la suite je vous attend pour la suite des aventures de ma petite Asaki, review ?

Note2 : les tits truc utiles

- au japon on n'ouvre pas les cadeaux en présence de la personne qui vous les à offert.

- Onee-chan : grande sœur (affectueux )

oO0Ooo-¤-ooO0Oo

J'ai longuement erré dans les rues de Leipzig. Elles étaient colorées, vivantes et les passant s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines décorée à l'occasion de Noël. J'avais toujours en poche les 50 euros du médecin. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais les dépenser. Peut être allais je me faire le luxe de m'offrir quelque chose d'important. Un allé retour pour Berlin ? Non qu'allais je y faire, je n'aurais rien à dépenser une fois là bas. Je passais devant un magasin de musique. Peut être pouvais je m'offrir un nouvel ampli pour ma guitare ? finalement je suis rentrée chez moi sans rien avoir acheter. Je m'achèterais comme d'habitude mon cadeau à la dernière minute, en maudissant la foule dans les magasins. Et comme d'habitude, devant ma télé et mes Ramens fait maison, je me ferais la promesse de retourner chercher Yuki à Tokyo. Cette promesse qui me donnait la force et le courage d'affronter cette vie si épuisante. J'ai monté lentement et pensivement les 7 étages qui me ramènent au pays de mes rêves et de mes promesses. Mais quand je suis arrivées, il y avait quelqu'un sur le perron, devant ma porte.

Bill, Tom et une femme d'environ 40 ans très jolie, m'attendaient. je n'ai montré ni surprise ni joie. Bill était un peu pale et j'apercevais les bandages dessous ses bracelets qui n'étaient qu'un camouflages. Ils avaient un paquet. Je les est salué, et je les ai fait entrer. Ils sont restés silencieux. Quand nous fûmes tous assit la femme a pris la parole.

« - Je suis désolée de venir vous importuner sans prévenir, mais j'aimerais vous remercier. Mais peut être faut il que j'attende vos parents ?

« - Maman. A murmuré Bill. Asaki est orpheline.

Elle eut l'ai effrayée, comme si elle avait dit une horreur. J'ai haussé les épaules, les gens ne sont pas censé savoir. Je fut quand même reconnaissante à Bill de le dire à ma place.

« - je suis braiment navrée, je..

« - il n'y a pas de mal, vous n'étiez pas censé savoir.

« - je suis venue vous remercier, les garçons m'on raconté, mais ils ont certainement omis quelques détails. Je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais faire, je n'ai pas vue des choses qu'une mère aurait du voir, mais je pense que ces deux là me cache plus que ce qu'ils m'en disent, mais c'est important qu'ils est leur secrets. Alors je t'ai apportée un cadeau, et eux en on un aussi.

Elle me tendit le paquet, c'était un de ces sacs en cartons cadeaux, qu'on utilise pour offrir des vêtements. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Je l'ai remerciée.

« - Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? demanda Bill

je souris et mis le paquet à côté de moi.

« - non, au japon on n'ouvre pas un cadeau en présence de celui qui vous l'a offert, c'est une règle de là bas, mais je préfère rester fidèle aux traditions. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?

« - tu racontes souvent des âneries dans ce style ?

« - Tom ! intervint sa mère avec un regard noir.

« - je vous remercie infiniment mais…

« - Attend c'est pas tout ! s'écria Bill, il me tendit un billet.

« - qu'est ce que c'est ? demandais je curieuse.

« - c'est un billet pour un de nos concert ! 300 personnes et c'est un concert super important par ce que c'est le dernier que nous ferons entant qu'amateur.

S'exclama Bill en tapant dans se mains, comme un gosse de 10 ans voir moins. Je les remerciais encore. Et ils sont parti, encore me faisant la promesse de repasser me voir pendant les vacances. Avant de partir, Bill me saisie par la manche et me regarda avec des yeux de coker, des yeux avec lesquels on peu tout avoir de n'importe qui.

« - tu me promets que tu viendra Onee-chan ?

« - oui. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

« - super ! après on ira rigoler en coulisse !

J'acquiesçais avant de refermer la porte. Je me suis affalée sur le canapé. J'ai saisie le paquet et je l'ai regardé longuement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir, j'avais peur, de ne rien trouver. Juste un bout de papier qui me dirait que c'est une blague, ou un billet. De l'argent, je trouve que c'est le cadeaux le plus impersonnelle qu'il soit donné d'offrir. Le silence qui m'entourait été presque pesant. Comme si on avait refermé une chape de plomb au dessus de ma tête et de mon cœur. La promesse d'un monde meilleure en carton patte. Finalement j'ai pris les ciseaux et ai entamé le ruban qui fermait le sac. Le sac s'est ouvert avec une lenteur surnaturelle. Je suis restée stupide face à mon cadeaux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester bouche bée. Les mains tremblantes j'ai déplié la magnifique robe rouge, que m'avait offerte les frères Kaulitz. Elle était très jolie, tout à fait mon style, coupée dans un tissus simple, faite de plusieurs morceaux avec quelques froufrous. Elle m'arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux. C'était comme si on venait de m'offrir la robe de balle de cendrillons. J'avais l'impression de rêver, personne ne m'avait offert un si beau présent. Je me suis mise à rire et à danser avec ma nouvelle robe. Et dehors même la neige qui avait recommencée à tomber ne pouvait me rendre nostalgique de quoi que ce soit.

J'ai attendu impatiemment le jour du concert. Il a fallut que je trouve à m'occuper pendant deux jours. Du coup j'ai nettoyé du sol au plafond j'ai pris du temps pour me faire de bon petits plats. J'ai fait des heures supplémentaires chez le disquaire chez lequel je travaillais. Il m'a fallut supporter les foules dans les grands magasins. Mais je tenais quand même à me faire mon cadeau. Au final j'ai craqué pour des boots noirs et des collants pour mettre avec ma nouvelle robe. Je me sentais toute émoustillée, et j'avais hâte

Quand le jour est arrivé, il avait cessé de neigé, et devant la salle une foule dense attendait pour entrer. Je me suis dit, qu'ils avaient la côte pour des petits enfants. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre, ils avaient mon age même plus âgé pour deux d'entre eux, mais je les voyais tellement comme des enfants. Je suis entrée dans la salle, elle était grande et on y étouffait. Je me suis mise au second rang, un peu en retrait. Les gens sont entrés en masse informe ils étaient là tous à bavarder, et à attendre que les lumières s'éteignent. Soudain les ténèbres engloutir la salle, on ne distinguait que des petites veilleuses par ci par là. Puis la scène c'est illuminée. Bill se tenait là, devant nous, son micros dans la main. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant sa tenue. Il portait un kilt vert et un T-shirt noir trop grand, ainsi que des boots. Son regard à parcourue la foule et s'est attardé sur moi. Il m'avait vue, j'en étais sûr, en même temps ce n'était pas bien difficile : j'étais la seule à porter une robe rouge.

Les premières notes on résonnées, lentement d'abord puis crescendo. La voix de Bill s'est posée comme une fleur, délicate et forte, un joyaux de sonorité. La musique m'a emportée dans une espèce de valse de souvenir. C'était un mélange d'indistinct sensations. Je me suis souvenue de plein de choses qui s'étaient endormies au fond de mon cœur. Sentir la foule autour de moi, qui s'agitait et qui dansait c'était comme replonger dans un océan de couleur d'odeurs, des souvenirs olfactifs et visuels qui me ramenaient à des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur les quais d'une ville sous la neige. Vivre la musique en direct m'a montré à quel point je vivais dans mon monde, ça m'a montré aussi à quel point au fond de moi, j'étais morte et que même cette promesse faite a moi même n'était qu'une façade pour pouvoir dire « je vis ». Je n'ai plus vraiment fait attention au la musique ni aux notes, ni au son. Le monde autour de moi a tourné dans une sorte de valse morbide qui me faisait revivre tant de choses dont je n'aurais jamais due me souvenir. Une torture, mais c'est aussi ça la réalité, affronter des choses et des souvenirs occultés par notre envi d'un petit confort. Ma réalité, c'est effondrée le jour où j'ai quitté mon petit frère, il était cette clés de Salomon qui faisait que je vivais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé, je n'ai pas compté, pourquoi le temps doit il passer ? Une question dont j'ai éludé d'un revers de main la réponse. La foule autour de moi s'agiter, sauter, danser chanter, mais peu importe je venais d'atterrire dans le monde réel. Une expérience douloureuse mais néanmoins nécessaire.

A la fin du concert le mini chanteur à la coiffure d'hérisson a sauté de la scène et m'a tirée dans les coulisses. Ils n'étaient pas seul, plusieurs personnes à l'air grave. En revanche le groupe, encore en nage était tout sourire. Je n'ai pas très bien saisie le sens des paroles qui gravitaient autour de moi.

« -… et il faut qu'on change de nom ! Asaki ?

« - Oh, excuse moi Bill j'étais dans les nuages, c'était vraiment très bien. Et vous allez signer sur un label c'est ça ?

« - Ouiiii ! s'exclama Bill en sautillant. Et pour ça ils veulent qu'on ai un nouveau nom.

Je le regardais surpris, changer de nom, ça voulait dire se plier aux exigences d'un label et devenir un groupe important. Ça voulait dire partir loin, ça voulait dire oublier d'où l'on vient. Ça voulait dire tant de choses, changer de nom c'est changer d'identité, c'est tellement plus que de changer des écriture sur un morceau de papier. Bill m'a tiré de ma réflexion et ma fixé droit dans les yeux, peut être a-t-il lu dans mon cœur plus de choses que ce que je voulais dire. Sans doute, il se crée parfois des liens sous les premières neiges de la saison.

« - Je te fais la promesse que lorsque nous serons très célèbre et qu'on aura les sous on ira tous les trois chercher ton frère à Tokyo !

« - Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, mais lorsque vous serrez très célèbre, vous aurez depuis longtemps oublié Asaki.

Il a pris un air indigné et à mis ses points sur ses hanches, personne ne faisait attention à ce que nous disions, à part peut être Tom qui rigolait mais avait toujours un œil sur bous, comme pour s'assurer que ce ne serait pas Bill mais moi qui tenterai de s'ouvrir les veines.

« - j'ai une idée. Proposa Tom, qui venait de nous rejoindre une cigarette au bec. On s'appellera les Tokyo, quelque chose, puisque l'idée d'aller a Tokyo branche tellement mon adorable frère.

« -Hotel, proposa Bill,

« - Hotel ? demandais je.

« - bah ouai, on ira où à Tokyo ? c'est une grande ville et le temps qu'on trouve ton frère faudra bien qu'on drome quelque part.

« - bon et bien va pour Tokyo Hotel.

Je ne sais pas si c'était une affirmation ou quelque chose d'autre, c'était juste un nom, une identité qui leur rappellerait cette promesse fête à une petite japonaise perdue en Allemagne.

**A suivre…**


	6. larme

Auteur : it's just a vampire

Note : bon cette fic touche à sa fin, ça m'attriste je m'étais attachée à Asaki et j'espère que vous aussi

Note 2 : les petits plus de evils-roses

La plupart de mes références sont en rapport direct ou indirect avec le manga Nana de Ai yasawa, je me suis basée sur quelques détails qui vous ont peut être échappé.

L'idée que Bill se soit ouvert les veines : vous remarquerez sans doute que Bill ne montre jamais ses poignets.

Une rumeur meurtrière : Parce qu'on a aucun témoignage de leur camarades de classe.

Franz que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre et un peu l'équivalent de Nobuo. Et vous reconnaîtrez Yasu, et Shin.

OoO¤oOo¤OoO

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

La neige tombait, elle voletait vaporeusement entre les bâtiments de Leipzig. Noël, pensais je c'est bientôt noël. Autour de moi, rien avait changé, les rues étaient toujours aussi grouillantes de vie. A la période de noël, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde dehors. Les larmes ne sont pas de mise en cette saison. Les larmes, je n'en ai plus versées. Des larmes, je n'en ai plus vu sur le visage des jumeaux, d'ailleurs je ne les ai plus revu. Nos liens ce sont arrêtés le 24 décembre d'il y a 4 ans.

4 ans c'est long , en 4 ans ma vie a changé, petit à petit, mais elle a changé. Des couleurs jusque là ignorées ce sont épanouies sous mes yeux ébahis. Ces couleurs étaient comme des fleurs au printemps elles éclosaient doucement mais sûrement et je ne les distinguais toujours plus clairement chaque instant.

Quand ils sont partis et qu'à la radio on a commencé à les entendre, j'ai recommencé à vivre. J'ai repris ma guitare et j'ai affronté ce monde réel qui me terrifiais tant, je n'avais jamais l'avoué même à moi même. J'ai réappris toutes les choses fondamentales des relations humaines. J'ai recommencé à sourire et à parlé, j'ai ignoré les insultes et les entraves. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables en rentrant au lycée un an plus tard et ayant au passage les meilleurs résultats du collège au brevet. Je n'ai tiré aucune fierté, de la fierté j'en avais pour 10. Au lycée j'ai rencontré Franz. Un jeune guitariste talentueux et aussi un peu excentrique. Il m'a permis de rencontrer Joan, un batteur très classe, et Shagi, un bassiste miniature intelligent.

Ensemble nous avons mis sur pied un groupe avec pour influence les Sex Pistol et les Ramones. Des groupes qui avaient longuement bercés mes soirées solitaires pendant 6 ans. Avec ses 3 garçons j'ai réappris à rire. Les larmes n'ont plus étaient que des mauvais souvenir. Je n'ai pas oublié mes promesses mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus besoin de ce lien immatériel pour vivre. Même si mon cœur a encore du mal à admettre que la neige autour de lui fonde.

J'ai réussi mes études, je me suis inscrite en prépa pour devenir professeur. Parlant parfaitement le Japonais, je n'aurais sans doute aucun problème pour devenir professeur d'Allemand au Japon.

Cette idée avait motivée chacun de mes choix, chacun de mes pas à l'extérieur. Le fait de pouvoir un jour rentrer au japon m'à fait avancé mais depuis que je suis dans un groupe c'est ne pas décevoir mes 4 sauveurs qui me permet de pas flancher et de ne pas m'écarter de ce chemin qui m'amènerait sans doute vers la vie dont j'avais tant rêver, dont je m'étais contenter de rêver.

Je suis arrivée devant les boites aux lettres. C'était devenu une habitude, bien inutile, puisque personne ne m'écrivait. Dans cette boite aux lettres il n'y avait habituellement que des factures. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait une enveloppe de papier kraft sur laquelle était inscrit, au marqueur noir, « Asaki Marisa ». Mes mains ont violemment tremblées. J'ai retourné l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, il n'y avait ni adresse d'expéditeur, ni ma propre adresse. Ce qui signifiait que la lettre avait était déposée et non postée. Je suis resté là, seule dans le hall de l'immeuble. que faire, j'ai toujours eu peur que les lettres m'annoncent des mauvaises nouvelles et qu'elles me fassent encore verser des larmes.

Je suis montée lentement enfin, le temps m'a parut long, j'avais l'impressions de gravir l'Everest. Chaque marche me paraissait comme un mur infranchissable. Quand je suis arrivée dans mon appartement je me suis affalée sur mon canapé. Je n'avais même pas la force d'enlever mes vêtements. Je fixait cette lettre comme si il s'agissait d'une bête noire, d'une espèce de ,maladie mortelle en papier. Je ne sait pas combien de temps il m'a fallut pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et ouvrir cette enveloppe.

Avant de lire son contenu j'ai allumé une cigarette, et j'ai prié, je savais que c'était pathétique et stupide de ma part de m'angoisser pour une simple lettre. Un seul bout de papier qui pourtant pouvait de quelques taches d'encres, m'anéantir comme un roseau. J'ai fermé les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait un billet, le même qu'il y a 4 ans. Et là j'ai compris. Et j'ai pleuré, toutes ces larmes que je m'étais promise de plus versées j'ai pleuré, j'ai dû laver le sol avec tout ce que j'ai versé.

J'ai pris la lettre qui accompagnait le billet et je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois, peut être plus à cause des larmes qui embuaient mes yeux. Elle disait à peu prés ceci.

_« Chère Asaki._

_Je sais que nous n'avons pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment (_quel euphémisme.--)_, mais tu as sens doute entendu parlé de nous aux infos. Il est vrai sue les Tokio Hotel, marchent plus tôt bien. Si joins tu trouvera un billet pour notre concert du 24 décembre. Pour une fois nous jouerons dans notre ville natale. C'est une chose rare et les billets se sont arraché et je suppose que tu n'en as pas pris. Notre musique doit te sembles fade, j'ai vu, quand je suis venu la première fois un album des Sex Pistol. Ne crois pas que nous avons oublié notre promesse, chaque jour les journalistes nous le rappelle sans s'en rendre compte. Et puis les traces sur les poignets de Bill sont les marques indélébiles de la promesse qu'il t'a faite, celle de vivre. J'aimerais que tu vienne à ce concert, Bill à quelque chose pour toi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, mais si je ne te fais pas venir il ne viendra jamais te voir. Il a peur de te décevoir, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, personne ne t'a oublié et n'a oublié ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu ne le sais s'en doute pas mais encore aujourd'hui nos chansons sont marquées par le souvenir de cette petite japonaise dans son monde avec ses cigarettes aux goût si spéciale. Viens je t'en supplie, mets ta robe rouge, si elle te vas encore, tous mes sentiments les plus sincères Tom. »_

La dernière phrase ma fait sourire, oui je rentrais encore dans cette fameuse robe rouge, celle qui avait insidieusement changé ma vie. Cette robe rouge, je la mettais à chacun de mes concerts avec mon groupe. Le téléphone à sonné. J'ai sursauté et lâché la lettre, elle était humide et froissée tellement je l'avais lue et pleurée dessus. C'étais comme si je venais d'apprendre que Yuki venait en Allemagne. J'ai décroché.

« - allô ?

« Moshi mosi Asaki !

« - Franz ?

« - pour vous servir,

Je n'ai pas relevé, j'ai juste reniflé un bon coup.

« - ça va ? me demanda t il soudainement inquiet.

« - oui, ça va, les larmes ne sont plus une barrière, ne comptais pas sur moi le 24, je suis de concert.

« Ah ! non ! tu nous fais pas ça ! lâcheuse on va jouer au Mah-jong et boire de la bière c'est de la torture ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça, en plus j'ai composé un nouveau morceau pour notre album !

Pleurnicha t il. Quand j'ai connu Franz je ne souriais pas encore comme aujourd'hui, mais lui il est venu vers moi alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos, j'avais pourtant fais des efforts, qui n'avaient pas été suffisant. Mais lui, ce garçon blond platine avec ce sourire en coin, presque moqueur, ne m'a jamais tourné le dos. C'est avec lui et les deux autres, que j'ai rencontré par la suite, que j'ai passé tous mes noël. C'est sur l'épaule de Joan que j'ai versé des larmes de rages et de déception quand je tentais une aventure amoureuse qui échoué lamentablement. C'est avec Shagi que j'ai réappris à jouer au Mah-jong, avec ces trois gars, j'ai réappris les fondements des relations humaines. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtai à fêter un anniversaire, celui de la fonte des glaces de mon cœur. Mes larmes tant ignorés j'en avais retrouvé le goût grâce ou à cause de ses deux jumeaux qui s'aimaient trop. Mais je n'arrivais pas à leur en vouloir. Je continuais de discuter avec Franz, puis il raccrocha, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. A 18 ans maintenant j'étais libre de tout, et même si je travaillais dur je n'avais plus qu'une envie : retrouver mon petit frère d'Allemagne, celui qui lors des premières neiges avaient tenté l'irréparable et dans un sens qui me devait la vie. Que serait-il advenue si je n'étais pas intervenue ? Serait –il mort ? je n'en sais rien. J'avais suivi plus ou moins leurs aventures dans les médias, mais maintenant, après avoir lût cette lettre, je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrait dans mes bras comme je le ferais sans doute bientôt pour Yuki.

Le jour J est arrivé, avec ses fans hystériques et son niveau de décibel aussi élevé qu'un avion au décollage. Je me suis approchée de la salle, ma robe rouge fouettant dans le vent, ma lettre à la main. Je ne m'en étais pas séparée, je l'avais mise tout prés de celle de Yuki, parce qu'au final, je me retrouve avec deux petits frères et un clone de l'autre. situation familial complexe. Je n'avais pas envi de me mêler à ce lot de jeunes filles en fleurs dégoulinantes de maquillage et qui poussaient des hurlements sur aigus. L'idée même de le côtoyer me donner envi de vomir. Leur odeur artificielle me rendait malade et leur regard assassin alors que je m'approchais provoquait chez moi une violente réaction hypoallergénique. Je me suis comme glissée dans la cohue, écrasant quelques pieds au passage. J'allais pas non plus faire dans la dentelle.

Les lumières se sont éteintes à l'heure, comme il y a 4 ans. Sur la même scène qu'il y a 4 ans, avec le même groupe qu'il y a 4 ans. Les premières notes se sont envolé vers le ciel alors que je venais de réaliser que j'étais devant, face à…mon petit chanteur de Leipzig. Alors qu'il commençait à chanter son regard se promenait dans la salle, des filles se mirent à pleurer quand ses yeux noisettes s'attardèrent sur elles. Je restais impassible, surtout quand il a croisé mon regard. J'ai vu des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux exagérément maquillés. Il ne portait pas de kilt, dommage ça lui allait bien. Tom qui m'avait aussi vu m'a lancé un sourire complice. Oui j'étais sa complice mais il me semblait que j'étais plus, comme un cadeau de noël, ou un cadeau d'anniversaire. l'anniversaire d'une promesse. Lui, s'en était souvenu, et moi je n'avais pas oublié. Deux chansons se sont suivit sans interruption, à la troisième, Bill a pris la parole.

« - Salut ! Leipzig !Ca va ? ( des hurlements de joie lui répondirent) Je crois que ça ca. (_bravo Einstein !)_Nous sommes très content d'être là ce soir, parce que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué dans notre ville natale. Je me souviens qu'il y a 4 ans notre vie, mais surtout la mienne, a changé ici, dans cette salle. Et la plupart de nos chansons parle de cette période de notre vie. Mais ces chansons je les doits surtout à une personne qui est ici ce soir. Alors je lui dédit ce concert, en l'honneur de cette première neige il y a 4 ans. »

Il y a eut des murmures, tout le monde cherchant des yeux, « cette » personne. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte qu ce qu'il venait de dire c'était une véritable déclaration d'amour. Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'écouter leur chansons, leurs paroles et leur sens. Je ne connaissais d'eux que des images et le peu que j'en avais vu pendant ces 3 semaines d'hiver avant qu'ils ne partent et deviennent ceux qu'ils avaient toujours voulu être : des étoiles qui scintillent dans l'infinis. J'ai écouté le temps qui passe, ne regardant que mes souvenirs et les rêves que j'avais inscrit dans cette salle. C'est aussi ici qu'avec Franz, Joan et Shagi nous avions joué pour la première fois. Ça aussi ça avait été une formidable expérience.

Les concert c'est achevé ; mais c'est à peine si je l'avais écouté. Mon regard était resté fixe, devant moi face à tout sauf au temps présent.

« - MERCI ! Encore mille fois merci, d'avoir été avec nous ce soir.

Et là, il à fait une chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Il a sauté de scène, avec très peu de grâce, oui oui. Et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pu ravaler mes larmes, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Les autres filles ont dû en faire des cauchemars, Bill l'icône de milliers de jeunes filles prépubairs à l'intellect plus cours que leur mini jupes, enlaçant une pure inconnue habillé d'une robe rouge complètement punk du bas jusqu'aux manches. Je le sentais tout contre moi, comme il y a 4 ans. Je sentais ses larmes glisser dans mes cheveux, comme il y a 4 ans, et surtout je sentais sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur. Son odeur et le son de sa voix, tant de choses étranges que je ne pensais pas ressentir de nouveau. Mais j'aurais voulu ressentir cet amour fraternel en serrant Yuki dans mes bras et pas…

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans les loges et Bill me mitraillait de question , sur ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'allais faire. Je lui répondais avec un demi sourire. Il parlait, parlait, et moi je ne pouvais qu'écouter, Tom semblait compatir. Les deux autres aussi me parlèrent, ils n'étaient pas revenu ici depuis tellement longtemps. Je leur racontais tout ce qui se passait musicalement ici. Beaucoup de groupes c'étaient fondé après leur succès. Même moi, mais pour d'autres raisons. Après je ne sais combien de temps à échanger potins et anecdotes, Tom chuchota quelque chose à son jumeau qui devin soudain livide. Je supposais qu'il devait s'agir de la « surprise » qui m'avait faite venir ici. Bill à rougit un peu et s'est agité sur sa chaise, puis encouragé par ses trois compagnons il sortit une enveloppe froissée de sa veste. Elle semblait avoir subi moult changements et indécisions, elle portait mon adresse. Il me la tendit les mains tremblantes.

Je la décacheté, tout le monde retenais son souffle.

…

j'eus un espèce de vide cérébrale. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, les larmes coulaient déjà avant même que je ne leur donne le signal d'intervenir. Je tenais entre mes mains, trois billets pour Tokyo. Je les regardais, j'en avais le souffle coupé et aucun mots n'arrivaient à franchir mes lèvres. J'allais allé à Tokyo, j'allais retrouvé Yuki…

j'ai levé les yeux vers Bill qui a murmuré la voix tremblante.

« - je t'avais promis… »

**Fin**


End file.
